Agent Morgan
by robyndistrict12
Summary: When Morgan joins the team,how will the others react to her. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A piercing scream disturbed my slumber,my eyes snapped open. I looked around the dimly lit room to see my foster comforting another child. I sighed and pushed back the covers of my Iron bed. They tried to make the room as comfortable as possible regarding our situations but keeping in mind all the children here are younger than the age of 7 apart from me. Walking across the carpet the wool tickling the soles of my feet. I sat at the window and looked out. The rain bouncing off of cars and the road beginning to overflow. I hated England. Why could I stay with my mum,this Mi 9 safe house was too noisy. I looked back at the room,the crying infant had woken all of us. Other child came over and looked at me curiously with her big blue eyes. 'Why are you up at this time?' I smiled I 'm not tired'. She nodded and got up and went back to her bed. I was sad for her,she thought her mum and dad would come back for her. Well she better grow up soon I thought,which was harsh but remembering I'm sixteen she's seven,I've experienced the world and all it's troubles she hasn't not yet.

The next day I woke early. On entry to the kitchen my foster mum Lucy cleaning the kitchen tops. I smiled and went to the fridge. 'Are you nervous?' she asked me. My stomach churned. 'No' I lied. She smiled and stretched out her arms to hug me. I backed off,much to her disappointment. She looked at the clock and left the room quickly saying she had to wake the children. I nodded sarcastically at her back and bent down into the fridge. A few seconds later the room was full of screaming children. I groaned and moved around them all. I grabbed the waiting toast out of the toaster and went upstairs. I looked at the new uniform hanging in the wardrobe. I pulled it off the hangers and put it on. It was too big and I felt so small. Half an hour later I walked down the stairs. Lucy had managed to dress seven children in thirty minutes. 'Not bad' I nodded. She smiled and ran us out of the door. She tried to pack them all into the car as I made my own way. 'Morgan' she called. I spun around 'Yes?' She bit her lip 'Will you be okay,walking to school'. I laughed 'Yes' I called walking away..'I'm an Mi 9 agent

On reaching St Hearts. I stopped at the front door. The office women seemed to be asleep. She did not notice the girl standing at the door. Drenched with water. Finally she did and then lazily pushed the button and went back to her desk and started reading a book. I pushed open the door and went in. The woman ignored me and carried on reading. I cleared my throat. Nothing 'Excuse me' I growled. She lowered the book and sighed 'Yes'. I forced a smile. 'Mr Flatley'. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the left. 'That way' and then went back to reading her book. I growled and walked in the direction of this Mr Flatley's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,this chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Warning- Language**

* * *

I knocked the door and heard a squeal from the other side. Raising my eyebrows I pushed open the door to see a flustered man sitting at his desk with a Rubicks Cube. He smiled at me and stood up pushing his glasses up his face 'May I help you?' 'I'm Morgan,Morgan Snow'. Mr Flatley smiled and said 'Of Course'. He left the room and I walked after his trying to keep up with his pace. Mr Flately stopped to speak to a caretaker who looked odd to me. Mr Flately babbled to The caretaker who nodded patiently. Then Mr Flately was off. The caretaker handed me a slip of paper and a long yellow pencil with a red end. He smiled and walked off. I opened the note which read. 'Pencil is a comunicator,other agents in class,find out who they are follow them when the leave,hint there are four'. I looked at the paper and rembered Mr Flately who was only still at the end of the corridor. I folded the paper and slipped it into my pocket. I ran to catch up with Mr Flately. He opened the door to a classroom and walked in clearing his throat. I sighed and followed him in.

* * *

I entered the classroom which was deadly silent. A man was teaching the class. He looked grumpy and annoyed that his lesson had been disturbed. I looked at the classroom the desks were set up so that two were seated at a table in rows of five. I noted that the seating arrangements would be boy girl. I nodded my head,and most of the class smiled back. The grumpy man at the front cleared his throat and said 'Miss Snow?' I turned and looked at him 'There is an empty seat next to Mr Tupper at the back.' I nodded and made my way to the back. Tupper was rather small with brown hair,his book was open with notes scribbled in but on his lap lay a book. I grinned and sat next to him. Mr Flately left the room and The grumpy teacher continued his lesson. The boy looked at me and smiled. 'Hi' he whispered 'Hi' I whispered back. 'Tom' he said. 'Morgan' I replied. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed until the Grumpy teacher barked my name. I looked at him. He asked me a question of the work on the board. 'No idea' I repiled. He growled and said 'Pay attention'. I sat in the class bored. I didn't understand what was going on. I would have asked Tom but he was rather busy reading his book. Finally a small bit of paper hit my head. My head shot up a blonde boy was looking at me 'sorry' he mouthed. I smiled in return. He pointed to Tom,and nodded. I nudged Tom who looked up,he looked over at the boy,who produced the pencil. The end was flashing red!. Tom put up his hand. 'Yes' barked the teacher. 'My pencil has snapped 'Can I please go to my locker?' 'Yes he barked'. Tom smiled at me and got up. The blonde boy tired his luck next 'Sir' he called 'What' barked The teacher. 'Can I go to my apointment?' The teacher sighed and said 'You may'. He was getting really annoyed. I counted the amount of people that had left. Only two what was going on here? Then two girls raised their hands. 'Sir' they chorused 'Can we go to the toilet' they then giggled and the teacher adjusted his tie and whispered angrily 'Fine'. They got up and left. I sighed 'Oh no' I thought. I raised my hand. 'Sir' I called. He looked at me his eyes daring me to ask to leave 'What?!' He shouted. 'Damn' I thought. 'I don't understand the questions'. He breathed out and smiled. 'That I can do' he replied 'I need to get the book' he looked at his desk. It wasn't there. 'Right' he shouted 'I need to leave the room,I will be right back'. The opened the door and left. Now was my chance. I stood up and grabbed my bag.I walked to the door and opened it. I looked up and down,the coast was clear. My classmates looked at me 'What are you going?' one asked 'Nothing' I replied 'Don't tell him' The nodded 'Okay?' they replied.

* * *

I ran out into the hall and around the corner. I had no idea where to go. I stopped and thought logically. The caretaker,was my contact so he must have a room. I walked through the corridors until I found the storage cupboard . I opened the door to see an empty room. I walked in. The door swung shut behind me. I looked the shelves in front of me and felt them for buttons,nothing. I turned and tripped. My hand pushing a mop. Which moved like a lever. I sighed and listened to the energy building up inside it and then a 'ding'. Like an elevator would make. The suddenly the room dropped. I was rushing down the wind howling around me. A 'bang' sounded and then instead of my horrible uniform. I was wearing black skinny jeans and I had a black leather jacket zipped up halfway. Another 'Ding' sounded and doors opened. I saw a room before me and the four members of my class and the Caretaker were standing there. I walked out and walked up to them. 'Morgan' said The caretaker. 'This is the team'. He pointed to each in turn. 'Aneisha,Tom,Zoe and Daniel'. 'Dan' interrupted the blonde boy. I smiled and said 'Okay' I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. 'Oh,and I am Frank'. 'Now team' he said 'The mission'. The other four turned and faced their attention to the computer screen. ' We have evidence to prove that KORPS,are teaming up with the Grand Master'. Finally something I understood. I nodded 'I want you to find the messenger ,who passing messages between the two organizations'. We all nodded and I breathed out. 'Great' I thought. 'Him'

* * *

**Thanks for for taking the time to read my chapter. Please Any ideas,thoughts or overall opinion,Pm or Review**

**Thanks guys ~R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,I'm back thank you for the lovely review! So enjoy!**

Following the others around HQ was boring. They all had roles within the team and I didn't. Tom sat at the computer and opened a packet of biscuits. Aneisha and Frank started looking at weapons and talking out mission plans. Zoe and Dan. Well they just romantically spoke together in the corner and otherwise did no work. I smiled and went over to Tom. 'What are you doing?' I asked. 'Setting up speaker pods,so we can hear you guys on he mission' 'Wait' I said. 'Are you not coming? 'Nah' he replied. 'I'm in here,being the brains' I scoffed and hit him in the arm. Frank called us over and started to explain the mission,enter here at the front of the warehouse as we have discovered that they are doing an exchange,we want you to stop the exchange,and get out of there. The plan continues later. Tom will talk you through it when it is time.' 'Now' he said rubbing his hands together 'Gadgets' Dan smiled and crossed his arms. Frank produced a can of what looked like Shaving Foam. Dan took it and said 'And..what do I do with this? 'Spray the foam at someone and it knocks them out,completely for two hours!' Frank replied enthusiastically. Dan nodded and stood back. Frank brought out a pair of twin mirrors. 'Aneshia and Zoe' These disable guns and other weaponry. 'Cool' they replied. I looked at him. 'And Morgan,Oh I'm sorry. There is nothing for you here. I smiled sadly and said 'It's okay'. Frank said 'Well you have a gun' I laughed and said 'Yeah,I do'. The rest took their gadgets and started to head off for the lift. I smiled at Tom who produced a book. I shook my head and he winked. I blinked a few times and walked away.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Warehouse. I felt rather sick. Dan,Aneshia and Zoe looked confident and were quietly chatting. I felt a pain in my stomach. 'Suck it up' I told myself 'Don't be a child'. I hadn't done a mission in two years and I was alone I didn't have my old team I had this new team Walking across to the doors the team split. Dan and Zoe went one way and me and Aneshia went the other. She smiled at me as we crossed over the grass. Dan and Aneshia were signaling when I saw a small opening at the side of the rock. I looked around to see an entrance. 'Aneshia' I whispered. Nothing. Almost as if they couldn't hear me. I looked back at the hole and decided to go. I looked back once more and then went through the crack. I was inside the warehouse. I looked down to see how High up I was. Very was the answer. I made my way down the metal stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I had reached the ground floor. When suddenly the place was swarmed with SKUL and KORPS. I bit my lip 'Aw shit' I thought. The Crime Mistress came walking out. Followed by the Grandmaster. I heard Tom over the pencil. I picked it up and lifted it to my ear. 'Tom' I whispered. 'I'm inside,where are the others?' I heard the noise of the others cutting over the line. I heard Dan calling we are at the left side. I craned my head out slightly and looked across the room. Dan nodded at me,and I nodded back. I heard Dan over the communicator 'We'll attack from the north,west and East. You can distract them.' 'Gee thanks' I said Sarcastically . As Tom giggled from the other end. 'You're lucky your at the other end of the line. Tom laughed again. I looked back down to Dan and nodded. I got up and removed my gun from it's holster. I crept up and walked across the floor doing my best to keep quiet. I looked across to see if Dan,Aneshia and Zoe were doing the same and hadn't left me. I smiled they hadn't left me. We formed a semi circle around the oblivious party. Dan cocked his gun which drew attention. The grand Mistress spun around and laughed. The Grandmaster turned also. Once he saw me,he tightened his grip on Flopsy,his rabbit. I hated that Rabbit,it was so nosy,how can a rabbit know so much. 'Can we help you?' Asked the Grand Mistress Dan laughed and flicked his hair out of his eyes 'Just the pod that you are exchanging will do'. 'Dan!' We heard over the pencils 'stop it,just get the pod and then get out'. The Grand Mistress cleared her throat and looked to her thugs 'You know the drill'. Dan sighed and put his gun away,Zoe and Aneshia copying him. I looked at them. 'What are you doing?' I shouted 'It's fine' they shouted back. I put my gun back in it's holster and tried to fight bare handed. That's not how my mum taught me but I'm up for a change. Zoe was a machine she wasn't cutting through them like water. I was struggling and eventually knocked him out. I saw the grand Mistress was distracted. I grabbed the pod out of her hands and ran for it shouting 'Go,go' The others turned and ran too. The rest was a blur. I was running blindly towards the exit. I never heard the cock of the gun or the bang or Zoe's screams as the bullet smacked into my thigh. The raw pain rushed up my leg quickly I fell down the pod flying across the room. Zoe caught it and carried on running I thought they were leaving me,so the tears escaped my eye lids and began running down my cheeks. A pair of strong arms picked me up and ran in the same direction. Dan I thought I smiled and closed my eyes. The world fogged to black.

**There you go Any thoughts,Ideas or overall opinion Just PM or Review **

**Thanks guys ~R~**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the sound of slow beeping . I opened my eyes to see a bright blue wall. I looked around to note that I was in a hospital bed. I looked down at my fingers to see a gray monitor on the end of my finger. I pulled it off and pulled my covers down to revel my leg wrapped tightly in a bandage. Suddenly the door burst open and two nurses came running in. I looked at them and raised my eyebrows. One sighed and came across to the bed. She reconnected the monitor to my finger and left the room. 'Well' I thought. The other checked my condition and shinned a light in my eyes. She smiled and then said 'We have your team and one very nervous young man here to see you. I grinned and sat up straighter. Frank and the team came in moments later. Tom never looked more relived in his life. He smiled at me and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him and smiled. Frank cleared his throat as loudly as he could. Tom shot up and stood back 'Morgan' he said 'Yes Frank' I said. 'The doctor said you are well enough to leave,so you can come home. You'll be on crutches for a few weeks,but you should be okay'. I smiled and ripped the monitor off my finger again causing the nose to breathe deeply and force a smile.  
I was trying to get use to crutches. The accident had brought us together. Me and the team were closer now. They helped me from class to class and defended me from the Roth of Mr McNab who now hated me for ditching his class first day. Even though many excuses were made. He still hated me. We had been at school with no interruption for several weeks until we were called back down to HQ. In the lift. My clothes changed like usual. Even my crutches changed to black which made me laugh. Once down and out Frank carried on where the mission had stopped. 'Team,we got the pod'. He looked at Dan and raised his eyebrows 'Just' Dan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 'and then,instead of sticking to the plan,someone got hurt.' His eyes turning to me. I looked down and giggled. 'Anyway' he said 'Tom has all the plans ready'. 'Where are we going?' I asked 'KORPS'. He replied.

**So yeah. Thanks for reading. Any Ideas,thoughts or just overall opinion just PM or Review**

**Thanks Guys! ~R~**


	5. Chapter 5

We sat in the Mi 9 vans waiting,I was feeling very nervous,to just because it was a mission,I had a broken leg,I wasn't getting anywhere fast. I was playing a large role as well and couldn't let the team down. As quietly as we could we snuck out of the vans leaving Tom behind to work from outside. Stopping at the front door,Ashesia unlocked the coded door with help from Tom. The corridors were dark and smelt strongly of cleaning solutions. We agreed to meet back here once the KORPS leaders and The grandmaster were stopped. I went away down the corridor to find a place to set Traps. I took a long piece of wire and stretched it out until it was almost invisible . I carried on down the corridor,trying to make as little noise as possible. My crutches making a creaking noise every time they touched the floor. Then I heard the sound of voices and approaching Footsteps. Stuck in the middle of the corridor I didn't know where to go 'Tom!' I whispered into my pencil 'Yeah?' I heard. 'I'm stuck and KORPS are coming what do I do? I heard Tom panicking in the background 'Tom' I said. I heard shouting the background and then Tom came back on and said 'Pull the string in front of you'. I pulled it and without warning shot up to the ceiling dropping my communicator. I moved so my back was facing the wall. I waited quietly until the voices arrived it was the Grand Mistress and The Grand Master accompanied by their Thugs. They stopped several feet away to speak and then the Grand Mistress stepped forward and my communicator snapped beneath her. I closed my eyes and muttered 'Damn'. She bent down and picked up the two parts of my communicator. 'They're here' she announced. Turning to the thugs she said 'Find them'. Then stormed away she had came. Leaving them there to continue. The Grand Master turned and dissapered too leaving just the Thugs. They began to walk forward and I slipped down until my feet touched the floor not taking my eyes off them for a second. I moved my crutch along the floor and it rumbled. I sighed as they turned around. One smiled and pulled his coat to the side 'Found one' he said 'She's injured'. I stood up and grabbed both my crutches. I started to fight them off one at a time. There was only 4 and hand to hand combat wasn't my strongest so I had to really try,eventually nothing top Marshall Arts but I had succeed. I turned around expecting an attacker but saw Tom. 'Tom!' I shouted limping over to him.

**Tom's Pov;**

One minute I was listening to Morgan to talk and then her communicator went dead. I threw my chair back and got came over and said 'Tom what are you doing?' I moved around him and opened the door. I need to find her,she's in danger'. I entered the cold night and moved towards the building I punched in the code and entered running up stairs and along corridors I knew If I was caught I would be awful at defending myself,so I had better be sneaky. I heard a lot of commotion coming from the next corner I walked around and saw Morgan standing holding her crutch. I watched her from the back. 'Wow' I thought. 'Crutches work'. She spun around starling me. 'Tom!' she shouted limping over to me. She jumped into my arms and gave me a hug,'I'm glad to see you' she said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Any Ideas,thoughts or overall opinion just PM or Review**

**Thanks guys ~R~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,I'm back,bet you missed me heuehe**

Dan's Pov;  
Me and Zoe were walking down the corridor towards the control room. A creaking noise broke up apart. I jumped around to see one of The Grandmasters Thug's standing behind me. I watched Zoe slide against the wall and hide. 'Where is V9352ZOE?'. I gulped and tried not to look at Zoe. 'Well?' He snapped. 'Not here' I replied. 'And,if she was,I wouldn't tell you.' The Thug narrowed his eyes and said 'Fine,you'll do just as well'. He reached forward and grabbed me by the arms. I tried to push him off but he was too strong he began to push me down the corridor. I shrived my head around to look at Zoe,she came to talk forward. I shook my head and watched her return to the shadows.  
Tom's Pov;  
I stood with my arms around Morgan's waist. I tired to breathe calmly,but she was just so beautiful. She pulled away from me and looked me in the face. I looked into her eyes and tried not to get lost. She smiled and I smiled back. She leaned forward and planted her lips on mines I closed my eyes and kissed her back. We moved back,and she exploded into giggles. I laughed and hugged her. A loud cough brought us back to earth. I spun around to see the Grandmaster and a few thugs. 'Oh' I said 'Hello'. The grandmaster looked at me through the mask and said to his thugs 'Get them'. They started to advance towards us. I turned and remembered Morgan's leg. I took a deep breathe and picked her up bridal style and ran. I didn't look behind to see where they were. I kept running until we must have outran them. Morgan laughed and said 'Let's go find the others'. I smiled and kissed her on the lips again.

**Thaaaaank you,Any thoughts,Ideas of overall opinion just PM or Review! **

**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dan's Pov**

The Bandmaster's thug pushed me through corridor upon corridor. The further in we got the colder it became. He pushed me into a small room. There was a chair in the middle. He sat me down on the chair and then left the room,the door clicking shut and locking. I sighed and got up the room was small and white and there was a wall of mirrors which I guess contained some sort of wall. I wasn't interesting in snooping so I sat and waited for what they were going to bring. A few seconds later the door opened and the Grandmaster came in. I jumped up and stood with my back to the wall. "Daniel Moragn" he purred. "Dan" I correctly. He waved it off and said "It hardly matters". I flicked my hair out my eyes and said "Why am I here" The grandmaster chuckled and said "We are going to trade you for V95Z.O.E". I jumped forward and was immediately grabbed by a few of his thugs. Struggling against their grip. "No" I shouted. "What did she ever do to you". The grandmaster sighed and said "Why do they always have to be so brave" He waved his hand and the thugs moved away forwards dragging me with them. "Lets find V95. ." said the Grandmaster

**Tom's Pov**

I looked outside the room to check the way,it was clear. I helped Morgan up and gave her a piggyback. We walked through the corridors quietly. I normally spent all my time behind the computer so I had no idea how to do field work. Eventually I heard a warm buzz of voices and I followed them until I found Anshia and Zoe. "Hey you guy-" started Aneshia who noticed that Morgan was on my back with her arms wrapped around my chest. I nodded and Aneshia giggled. Zoe came over and raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded and she smiled. "They got Dan" My smiled faded. "Well we have to get him back". Zoe nodded and pointed to the left. "They took him that way". "Well" I said "Lets start this way". We walked along the corridor until we found an iron door. Aneshia opened it and we all filled through. The room was very cold. We walked forwards until we found a set of stairs. We started to made our way down them when we heard a buzz of voices and shouts. I made a hasty retreat followed quickly by the girls. We rushed out into the corridor and I placed Morgan onto the floor and took my place next to Aneshia and Zoe. The door swung open and we got into battle stances. It was the Grandmaster and his thugs who were holding a very angry Dan. I watched the Grandmaster who looked at me . "You don't normally fight,who are you?". I ignored him. But could feel the sweat running down my back. Dan moved again and tried to get to Zoe but the Thugs were too strong. "It's simple V95" said The Grandmaster. "We are willing to trade you for your boyfriend" "No Zoe" shouted Dan thrashing wildly. Zoe looked over at Dan and saw a silver tear run down his face. He shook his head. His blonde hair sticking in his eye.I thought to himself that It was time to be brave. With all my strength and everything I had saw on TV I rushed up and hit the Thug holding Dan giving Dan a second to help me which he did. We became engaged in a battle and the objective of the mission we believed had changed Not to let KORPS get Zoe.

**Morgan's Pov**

I sat in the corner watching. I was trying to remain quiet so that KORPS wouldn't notice me. A thug walking past did and reached down and grabbed me. I screamed and trashed about in his arms. My broken leg danging awkwardly. Tom stopped what he was doing and ran over to me.I felt the cool barrel of gun clock against my head. Tom stopped in his tracks and whispered "No". The Grandmaster laughed and said "I've had enough come along V95. Zoe sighed and walked towards him. In a single second of bravery but pure stupidity. Tom lunged forward and slapped the gun The grandmaster was holding and pulled me from the Thugs grip. The Grandmaster went flying backwards and Tom picked me up. We all ran. The minute felt so slow. Until the bullets came flying in our direction. I tucked my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't open them again until I felt Tom's lips against mines. I looked into his brown eyes and melted. I laughed and he smiled.

The team were rewarded. They hadn't really succeed but Had kept Zoe safe. Tom and Morgan were finally able to show each other their true feelings and became a couple just like Zoe and Dan. They were given the week off and they all hit the books to see what they had missed.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks Guys! ~R~**


End file.
